finding love through song
by Bambidear81
Summary: New Summary !last one sucked: Sarbrina gets the one in a life time chance to go to California and get out of this Crazy town called Fairy Port landing . Will a fite with Puck before she leaves change everything between them ? READ.Some what songfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the Sisters Grimm or Hold on by the Jonas Brothers .

Sabrina and Puck are 17 and Daphne and red are 10

~song fic ~

* * *

NPOV:

Sabrina woke up to the annoying sound of her cell phone alarm going off . She got out of bed and put on a white T shirt , a pair of black lepoered pants and a red loose chain around her neck.  
she slipped on some black flip flops and headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth . She put on some mascara and some lipgloss. she put her hair into a side ponytail and cliped a red bow on to the side of her head . She then headed downstairs to a very quiet kitchen .

SPOV:

I headed down stiars into the kitchen ...

When I turned the corner I saw NORMAL FOOD !

My eyes grew big and my mouth fell open , I looked at the food then back at Granny .

" Suprise Liebling !" Granny exlaimed

" Whats all this for Granny ? " I said staring at the mountins of pancakes and bacon.

" I wanted to give you a meal you would actually eat before you leave for your music convention this afternoon."

" Thanks Granny wheres Puck , Red and Daphne ?"

" Still sleeping . Why dont you go wake them up ."

" Okay . The usual way?"

" The usaul way, liebling. "

" Alright " I comfimed

I grabed a pan and a wooden spoon from the cover board. I smirked knowing this would irritate Puck but he would probally be used to it by now.  
I headed for the stairs.

BANG , BANG , BANG !

" Daphne , Red , Puck wake up ." I yelled .

" BANG , BANG , BANG , BANG ."

"Come on." Daphne , Red and Puck came out of there rooms rubbing thier eyes and shuffling thier feet ."

"Im going to get you back for this Grimm."

" You keep saying you will but you haven't gotten me back for anything in 2 years ." i explained

" Yeah , Yeah whatever!"

" Morning Daphne, Red ."

" Morning Brina ." They both said in ulusion

" Breakfa-" Daphne and puck were already downstairs seated in the kitchen by the time I had finished my sentence .  
leaving me to walk down the stairs with Red .

When we reached the kichen i grabed a plate and started to eat . Its very rare that Granny cooks normal food , so i had to eat as much as possible . Puck looked at me with his  
beaut- Umm ... Green Eyes , and mouth open.

" What ?" I asked .

" You've , you've eaten more then me in the last 5 minutes than i have in the past 2 days."

I smirked :)

" I guess thats a new record for the guiness book of world records ." Puck mumbled

I laughed and Puck smiled . I quickly looked down feeling heat hit my cheeks .

I could hear Granny snickering , and Red and Daphne whispering to eachother about how much puck and i like one another.

I love Puck always have but I know that he could never love me the way I love him.  
He thinks of us just as friends and only friends .

" Im done thanks for the amazing food Granny ." I said

" Your welcome Liebing ."

"Im going to go see if I have every thing Packed ." I said out loud to knowone in paticuler."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck frown . Whats the matter with him ?

PPOV :

Theres no dyning that I love Sabrina Grimm . So when she announced that she was going to go see if she had all her stuff ready  
I was heart broken . Even if it was just for 5 days I still didnt want her to leave.

After she left I made my way to my room . I sat on my trampoline and listened to my I-pod . I thought about how i had loved Sabrina since the day we met . I remembered the  
day that she was in my room and we were bickering and without thinking i swooped down back to her level and kissed her . Then she punched me in the gut . I think at that moment  
I relized Sabrina Grimm would never love me the way i loved her . The next song was Hold on by the jonas Brothers . I really liked this band . ( SHOCKER RIGHT ) so when the started to play I started to  
sing.

Hold on By the jonas Brothers

We don?t have time left to regret, hold on  
And we?ll take more than common sense, hold on  
So stop your wondering, take a stand, hold on  
'Cause there?s more to life than just to live, hold on

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There?s too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

One single smile, a helping hand, hold on  
It?s not that hard to be a friend, hold on  
So don?t give up, stand 'til the end, hold on  
'Cause there?s more to life than just to live, hold on

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There?s too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don?t give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When it falls apart and you're feeling lost  
All your hope is gone, don?t forget to hold on  
Hold on!

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There?s too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don?t give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There?s too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don?t give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

SPOV : I was walking back from the bathroom when i heard a familiar song coming from Pucks room . As i stood there i listened and relized the song was Hold on by the jonas brothers .  
I loved this song and he band . I pesonally think that Joe is the cutest in the band . The voice coming from Pucks Room wasn't the Jonas Brothers . It was PUCKS!  
Pucks voice was amazing ! I couldnt belive it .

The verse that hit and confused me the most was :

" When you love someone and they break your heart .  
Dont give up on love have faith , restart .  
Hold on - Hold on  
Hold on - Hold on ."

Who had broken Pucks heart ? and most imporantly who had puck loved ? The thought of Puck loving someone else broke my heart ...  
When Puck stopped singing i couldnt move. It was like my feet had been super glued to the hard wood floor and that i was paralyzed from the waist down.  
I had my hand in a fist ready to knock on the door . But then it opened and stood there in the door way .

" Hey Grimm" said Puck with a smirk playing on his lips.  
" Ummm... Hi " I said making a fool of my self .  
" what do you want Grimm?" Puck asked

Before i could stop myself I said ...

"Who was that song about ? Who did you love so much that she broke your heart?"  
" What ?"  
" That song who were you singing it about ?"  
" I cant tell you Grimm" he said  
"Huh , why ?" i asked not understanding.  
" I just cant . sorry " Puck said looking done at his feet and pushing past me ."  
" Oh alright . " i said

I was about to turn but he grabbed my hand making my heart stop.

" But i can tell you that you know her . You know her very well." And with that he was off to the kitchen.

Who do I know very well?  
Was it my best friend Lucy or had puck once loved Moth my enemy ?  
They say keep your friends close and your enemys closer...

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 1 .  
Please review and me how to make it better if needed . i do  
pesonaly think Joe Jonas is the cutest of the jonas brothers. i need 10 reviews or more if you want me to upload a new chapter .  
Please tell me what you thought . thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

PPOV:

When Sabrina asked who the song was about I started to mentally freak out. I couldn't tell her how I felt. If I did she would laugh in my face. I Headed down stairs and got some lemonade out of the refrigerator. Lemonade helps me think. It's like a little refresher for my brain. And I needed to think of a way I could keep Sabrina from bringing up our conversation.

I got it! * Light bulb goes off in Pucks head. DING*

I was going to dye her luscious blond hair and her clothes a puke green color. Since I haven't played a prank on Sabrina in a couple years I needed supplies. I flew to my room and put on a clean green hoodie and some black skinny jeans. I grabbed my converse shoes and put them on then I walked out the front door. I got out my keys and walked out to my car. I was pulling out of the driveway when I heard Sabrina shout "Granny have you seen my I-pod?"

I walked into the store and went to the hair aisle. There were so many colors of dye. I picked up the puke green and went to the cash register to pay. This was going to be awesome! Sabrina wasn't going to expect a thing. This was surely going to cover up the whole who do you love thing. When I pulled into the driveway I saw something sticking out behind my tire. It looked like I had run over it. I picked it up saw what Sabrina had been looking for her I-pod. It was now broken and the screen was cracked in 3 places. Sabrina came out.

"Puck have you seen my I-Pod – "She looked at the little digital I-Pod I held in my hand, that had once been so alive and now was dead to the world because of me. She was going to kill me. "Puck what the heck did you do I wonder if its to late to get my money back on that hair dye?

SPOV:

I had heard Puck pull in the drive way and I went outside to ask him if he had seen my I-Pod any where because I had been looking for it all morning . ''Puck have you seen my I-Pod ?'' He looked at me and looked down I followed his eyes , And low in behold my I-Pod lay smashed , crushed and pulverized in his right hand . ''Puck what the hell did you do ?''

'' Now Grimm I no this looks bad but trust me it was an accident .'' Puck said as he started walking toward me . '' I can explain this .'' Puck continued . But I didn't want to hear it . He had just taken away the only thing I had left of joy . The one thing that truly belonged to me . I was pissed ! I was so overwhelmed with emotion and frustration . I cant belive he broke it ! UGH! ''Lieblings , whats going on out here ?. Granny said as she walked outside. '' Puck broke my I-Pod ."" I said as I stood in front of him . Staring him in the eyes , basically glaring at him . I had my fists closed tightly , trying so hard not to punch him in the face . '' Im sure it was an accident libeling .'' Granny said . '' An accident ? When has anything that hes done to me ever been an accident ? '' I said harshly . '' He probably did this on purpose . Im sure of it . why wouldn't he . he hates me after all ." I said . '' I don't hate you…."" Puck said . I looked at him , softened my expression and asked " You don't ?'' . '' No , and I didn't mean to do this either , but im not saying sorry . You spend to much time on this thing any way ." . He handed it back to me . '' See Sabrina I told you he didn't mean to ." Granny said . I had forgotten she was even standing behind me . '' Well Im not forgiving you until you apologize to me ! '' I said to Puck Stubbornly .

I walked back into the house . went into my room . I checked my Cell Phone . It was 12:00 . I already had everything packed that I was bringing to the music convension . I didn't have to leave till two . So I figured I would take a nap . I layed down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out .

PPOV:

I snuck into Grimms room . Pulled the hair die out of the bag and applied it . HAHAHAHA . I stood back looked at it and smiled to myself . I hadn't lost my charm . Hahaha , I did good ! She stured in her sleep. ''Oh crap '' I mummerd to myself . She was waking up. I grabbed my supplies and flew out of her room.

SPOV:

I woke up. Looked at my clock ,1:25 pm. I got up went to the bathroom . I looked in the mirror , and screamed .'' Ahhhhhh. Granny where's that fairy im gonna, kill him ! I stood facing the mirror my long blonde hair was now a yucky green color . I stormed out of the bathroom , ran down the hall and into the kitchen . Granny turned arouned and looked at me . '' O dear .'' Granny said as she stood gaping at my now green locks . '' Granny , tell me where he is now ! I cant go to the convension looking like this .'' I said tears now im my eyes . I would be a laughing stock at the music convension . Why would Puck do this . I mean how could he , I was never gonna forgive him this time. Twice in a row today . How much can I take . '' He is in his room libeling . '' Granny said . I thanked her and headed for his room .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding love through song.

SPOV:

I walked up the stairs, tears falling from my eyes and my breathing becoming uncontrollable. I was in shock I didn't know what to say or think. How would I react once I saw his face? Would I be enraged? Overwhelmed? Would I break down into tears? Not even I knew the answer. How could he do this to me? What had I done to deserve this? My thoughts were spinning out of control. I saw the door up ahead. Here I go. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Puck as usual was being a lazy ass laying on his trampoline with the radio blaring on Mix 93.3.

" Puck we need to talk, I haven't done anything to you and you are basically ruining MY LIFE! " I said to him my voice full of anger with a hint of sadness.

" Sabri-. Grimm calm down. I'm not ruining your life i'm only making it better, besides that green is so the new blonde. Didn't you hear? " Puck said with a smirk on his face laughing.

" I don't know where this is coming from, up until now you hadn't played any pranks on me at all. This music convention could be the most important part of my future music career and right now your ruining it for me. I don't know what I did to you to deserve it. This is a BIG DEAL to me and nobody understands. " I said letting all my emotions out, I could feel the tears coming faster now and I was breathing in deep breaths. My knees felt weak like as if I would collapse to the floor at any second. Sure enough I did. I felt the grass hit my knees hard.

" Sabrina I'm… im… im.. sorry . I had no idea .Please don't cry Sabrina , I hate seeing you cry. " Puck whispered in my ear as he caught me falling.

" That's just it Puck , you don't know . Know one does and its always the same you pull a prank and end up saying sorry but eventually sorry adds up and soon enough it means nothing you just don't know when to stop. " I said as I got up walking out of his room.

I walked into my room and looked at the clock. It was 1:30. I had everything packed my bags waiting by the door all ready to go by 2:00 pm . It would take me 45 minutes to drive to the airport and then I would board my plane to California. I sat down on my bed , thinking about everything that had just happened with Puck and I. I grabbed my extra guitar that I left on the side of my bed , the one I wasn't taking on my trip. I started to play a tune , just messing around then I remembered a song by Taylor swift that had recently came out and described exactly how I felt . I started playing . I wanted to be sure I played loud enough for Puck to her me.

Taylor swift : Mean.

You, with your words like knives And swords and weapons that you use against me You, have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like a nothing You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard Calling me out when I'm wounded You, picking on the weaker man Well you can take me down With just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever going to be is mean Why you got to be so mean?

You, with your switching sides And your walk by lies And your humiliation You, have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down Tying to block you out Cause I'll never impress you I just want to fell okay again I'll bet you got pushed around Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now Cause you can't lead me down that road And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city And all you're ever going to be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever going to be is mean, why you got to be so mean?

And I can see it years from now in a bar Talking over a football game With that same loud opinion But nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and roaming all about how I can't sing But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar

And pathetic

And alone in life

And mean (x5)

But someday I'll be living in a big ole city

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever going to be is mean Why you got to be so mean?

Someday I'll be living in a big ole city

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever going to be is mean

Why you got to be so mean?

As I finished the song I heard foot steps walking away from my door . It had to be Puck I just knew it, maybe now he would realize the way he made me feel ,the way he hurts me .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four . This may be the last chapter I do for awhile . I don't know If I will have access to a computer for awhile . My brother is moving out and is taking it with him . So before I start . I'm going to tell you that I'm not sure where I'm going with this story . If any of you have any suggestions please pm me and let me know . I will give you a shout out and also give you credit for the next chapter . So with out further ado your story ...

- PurplezebraxD _

chapter four . Sabrina's mind was on overload . Her hair was back to normal . She was now boarding the plane . She had never flew in a plane before . She was more nervous then scared. She was still angry at Puck . But she figured she wouldn't let this get in the way of her vacation that was supposed to be a fun and new experience . She pulled her new I pod she had bought on the way to fairy port landings air port . She had put her bags on the luggage cart . But had a purple carry on bag . Filled with a bag of pretzels , her phone , a book and Chapstick. She sat in her seat . She had been assigned to seat 34 . She stared out the window, her thoughts drifting to the last moments with her family. Saying goodbye to Daphne had been the hardest for her. She and her sister had never been apart. She hugged Daphne long and hard holding her as she cried and wished her a safe trip. Daphne made her promise to call every time she got the chance . Granny had gave her a sweet smile offering some of her homemade turkey leg cookies but Sabrina had kindly turned down the offer . Granny gave her a hug and told her to be careful . Her parents couldnt make it they were still In newyork and didn't have time to take off from work . She said her byes to Uncle Jack and Aunt Rose. (let's pretend she's not deceased ) Puck had decided not to come down and say goodbye . Sabrina wasn't surprised but she was a little disappointed, although she was still upset at Puck she would have liked to know he cared enough to say goodbye .

The planes movement shifted Sabrina away from her thoughts and back to reality . She realized there was now someone sitting next to her . A bald man in about his late thirties . He smelled of a disgusting odor that reminded Sabrina a little of Tuna fish . Sabrina cringed at the horrid smell and hoped this plane ride would end soon . The man took up more than an equal amount of space . Sabrina huddled her body as close to the window as possible . The take off was anything but smooth . It had been bumpy and shaky . But as they lifted of into the air high above the clouds the ride felt smooth and in control . The view of the landscape was just magnificent . The sky was a Baby blue the ground down below seemed million miles away but you could make out that it was a luscious green. Sabrina layer her head back . Music in her ears . Just a few more hours she thought to herself . This couldn't be so bad . She felt so excited for the music convention . All the new people she would meet and become friends with . She wondered who her room mate would be . She hated to admit it but she missed Puck . She wished more than anything that he would have said goodbye to her . She regretted ever being mad at him . How can you stay mad at the person your in love with ? You can't . Sabrina smiled as Pucks mischievous grin crossed her mind and with that she drifted off asleep the music on her iPod humming in her ears . 


	5. authors not  i hate them to

Dear Readers…..

im sorry chapter four was so short didn't have much time , plus it looks out of format because i wrote it on my ipod touch . ill try to update more often and make the chapters longer .

love ,

PurplezebraxD


	6. Bus ride !

Sabrina awoke with a start , the plane had had a rough landing . She opened her eyes and realized that people were staring to hustle out the plane stairs into the California airlines air port . The man that had been sitting next to her was gone and the only thing left was his stench .

She quickly got up grabbed her iPod and carry on bag and made her way to the door to pick up her luggage . Sabrina had no idea where to go so she looked around shyly for someone to ask . Then she saw a flight attendant that had been assisting on the plane she was wearing a blue uniform and had blonde hair.

Sabrina approached the middle aged woman .

"Excuse me ma'am, but can you help me find luggage pick up ? I'm very new to this airport stuff . " Sabrina asked the lady politely .

" Yes , right this way . " Said the flight attendant .

She showed Sabrina the way to the luggage pick up and helped her pick her luggage up .

Sabrina's camp convention bus was supposed to pick them her and the other campers up in the front of then air port .

There was a space sectioned off for the music convention passengers only . Sabrina looked around , there had to be at least 200 kids there already . Sabrina found an empty seat and sat down . She turned on het iPod and listened to music .

She was excited for the events to come at the convention.

She was also a little scared . She had been told they would have to preform in front of others kids .

Sabrina hadn't really ever sang in front of others . She didn't like admitting it but she was scared .

Stage fright is completely normal right ? She thought to herself . She took out her phone and texted Daphne telling her she had arrived in safe and sound in California . She thought it would give her Sister reassurance .

Fifteen minutes passed and the buses had finally arrived . Sabrina was relived her vacation had finally started . Kids began loading on to the buses .

Sabrina stayed near the back trying to not to draw attention to herself . When she reached the front of the line a tall woman about the age twenty five looked up from her clip board . " Name please ." she asked Sabrina .

" My name is Sabrina Grimm . " Sabrina awnser quietly .

The woman looked down at her clip board searching for the name . " Oh yes here you are , welcome aboard Ms. Grimm. "

Sabrina found an empty seat and stared out the window continuing to listen to music , about five minutes later a girl with red hair came and sat down next to Sabrina she had on Jean shorts and an areopostle shirt on . Her hair was in a ponytail.

She looked at Sabrina and put her hand out. Sabrina shook it . The girl introduced herself . " Hi , I'm melody . " the girl said with a smile . " Hey , I'm Sabrina ." she smiled back . She looked out the window and thought guess I just made a new friend .


	7. Pucks plan part one

PPOV:

I regretted not going down to see Sabrina.

I regretted playing a trick on her.

I regretted making her cry.

I wish I could make everything right again.

I wanted her to know I'm sorry.

I wish she knew how much I loved her.

It was about five o clocks now. She would be arriving at the college soon. I wonder if she would be interested in the guys there. No stop it Puck, don't think about that stuff!

She would get five whole days away from this crazy town.

Of course she would be happy and excited.

So I should be to. Right? Is it not enough that I think?

About her constantly? Does she even realize I miss her?

What if she gets into trouble or into danger, and I'm

Not they're to save her. Oh I hate this stupid barrier on Ever After's! I wish I could have gone with her to protect her from those dirty-minded boys! Gosh now I sound like Henry. I need a snack, yeah that will get my mind off her. Besides I've only eaten seven times today. I went upstairs and started plotting ways to convince Baba yaga to lifting the barrier and letting me out I needed to get to Sabrina. I cant live without her. Most likely Baba yaga would want something in return. What. Could I give her? Something that has value what could give her that she didn't have already? Then I thought I could give her ... Oh no that's too important but it's for Sabrina. I would give baba yaga the magic mirror the beast used to see belle in beauty in the beast. The old lady had rewarded it to me for saving Sabrina all those times. I guess all I have to do now is find her.


End file.
